Old Polluted Mobius
by Speedlion
Summary: Eggman heeft eindelijk gewonnen. Nadat hij Sonic en enkele van zijn vrienden opsluit in stasis laat hij Mobius gebroken en levenloos achter om het heelal te veroveren. 4000 jaar later worden Sonic en zijn vrienden weer ontwaakt...


'Corey! Shane! We hebben beet! We hebben beet!' riep een oranje-witte vos. Hij was ergens in zijn begin jaren 30. Naast hem zaten een groene mierenegel en een witte kameleon. Allebei hadden ze ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als de vos. De kamer waar ze in zaten was erg vreemd. Het grootste gedeelte was in het duister gehuld. Een klein lampje verlichtte een ijzeren tafel. Erop lagen allerlei papieren kriskas over de tafel. Alsof er iemand tussen al die papieren naar een specifieke had gezocht.

'Corey! Shane!' schreeuwde de vos weer.

'Ze liggen vast te pitten, de luilakken,' zei de kameleon.

'Ga jij ze even wakker maken,' zei de mierenegel.

'Dank je feestelijk... Ik heb de bult van vorige keer nog op m'n hoofd.'

'Een bult meer of minder maakt toch niet uit,' zei de mierenegel.

De kameleon liep mokkend naar de deur van deze ruimte en mopperde:

'Alsof ik niet genoeg de minder leuke werkjes heb opgeknapt.'

Met een klap sloeg hij de deur dicht. De mierenegel en de vos krompen ineen van de klap.

'Sorry!' riep de kameleon van buiten de deur.

De vos gromde en keek weer op een van de papieren.

'Denk je echt dat die planeet ons antwoord is op alle ellende, Sean?' vroeg de mierenegel.

'Zeer waarschijnlijk. De naam komt me heel vaag bekend voor, alsof ik het vroeger heb horen voorbij komen...'

'Weet je hoe ver hier vandaan die planeet is... eh, Mobius.'

'Als ik het goed heb, is het bij wijze van spreken vlak om de hoek.'

De deur vloog open en een bruine egel kwam binnen rennen. Achter hem kwam de kameleon met een boos gezicht en wrijvend aan zijn neus naar binnen stappen.

'Volgende keer maak jij 'm wakker,' zei de kameleon droogjes tegen de mierenegel.

Achter de kameleon kwam een gele vliegende eekhoorn de ruimte in stappen.

'Hei, zeg... Deze kamer kan wel wat licht gebruiken.'

De vos draaide zich verschrikt naar de vliegende eekhoorn en zei waarschuwend:

'Geen sprake van... hoe minder licht, hoe langer de energie die we hebben meegaat.'

'Weet ik, weet ik... maar zo zie je geen steek.'

'Als je mij ziet, zie je genoeg. Kom hier. Ik heb je niet geroepen om te bekvechten.'

'Wat heb je ontdekt, Sean,' zei de egel.

'Hoogstwaarschijnlijk weet ik waar de bron van alle ellende zit.'

De egel knipperde even en zei toen verveeld:

'Maak me maar wakker als we er zijn.'

Hij had plannen om terug te gaan naar z'n bed, maar Sean, de vos, stak daar een stokje voor.

'Ho ho... We zijn er bijna. Over een enkele minuten zouden we de planeet in de verte kunnen zien.'

'En wat zijn we dan van plan? We kunnen niet zomaar daar landen en vragen of-ie wil stoppen,' zei de mierenegel sarcastisch.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Die man moet dood,' antwoordde Sean.

'Dat verandert de ellende thuis niet,' zei de vliegende eekhoorn.

'Het is in ieder geval een begin. Zodra de bron is uitgeschakeld, zal het makkelijker worden om al die robots uit te schakelen,' zei Sean.

'We zien wel. Breng jij Matt, Dave en Nolan op de hoogte van dit alles, Sean?' vroeg de egel.

De vos knikte en liep de kamer uit. De anderen volgden hem en de kameleon duwde de deur dicht.

'Wat denk jij wat we zullen tegenkomen?' vroeg de mierenegel aan de kameleon.

'Geen flauw idee, Nathan. Misschien een heleboel robots... misschien een grote stad... het zal zo wel blijken.'

'Ik kan niet wachten tot we antwoorden krijgen, Nick,' zei Nathan.

Even later stonden ze allemaal in een grote ruimte, met ontelbare knopjes op een stuk of tien panelen. De vorm van de ramen vertelden dat dit de voorkant van een ruimteschip was. Naast de mierenegel, de kameleon, de egel, de vos en de vliegende eekhoorn stonden er nog drie personen in deze ruimte, respectievelijk een bij, een paarse wezel en een groene eend. De wezel was van dezelfde leeftijd als de anderen. De bij en de eend waren duidelijk jonger, ongeveer 14-15 jaar oud. Allemaal keken ze uit het raam, waar een grote planeet hun gezichtsveld innam.

'Dat is dus Mobius, de bron van onze problemen?' vroeg de wezel.

De vos knikte en richtte zich tot de bij.

'Matt, kun je een scan doen en me vertellen wat er zoal op die planeet staat?'

De bij drukte hier en daar een knop in. Nadat hij de laatste knop in had gedrukt, hoorden ze drie piepjes. Een groot scherm liet de scan van Mobius zien. Toen hij klaar was zei een mechanische stem:  
'Scan compleet.'

Op het scherm draaide een blauw-bruine planeet rond.

'Ik zie geen bebouwing,' zei Shane.

De bij typte wat in op een paneel en de planeet op het scherm stopte met draaien en zoomde in op een klein deel van de planeet.

'Percentage bebouwing: 0.0001 %. Naam bebouwing: New Mobotropolis.'

De 8 personen keken vragend naar de ander.

'Sean,' vroeg Shane. 'Weet je zeker dat dit de goede planeet is?'

'Het kan niet anders, Shane,' zei de vos tegen Shane. 'Ik snap het ook niet.'

De bij typte weer wat in. De mechanische stem zei:

'De lucht is vervuild, maar niet gevaarlijk. Extra maatregelen zijn onnodig.'

Sean knorde tevreden.

'Da 's mooi. Dan hoev'n we die lamme ruimtepakk'n t'nminste nie an,' zei de wezel.

'Matt,' vroeg Sean aan de bij. 'Kun je checken of er levensvormen wonen op deze planeet? En scan ook gelijk voor robots.'

Na wat typen zei de metalen stem:

'Geen robots aanwezig op deze planeet. Zeer zwak signaal van levensvormen.'

'Dan neem ik aan,' zei de vos,' dat we veilig kunnen landen.'

'Ik had dit echt nie verwacht,' zei de wezel tegen Nick, de kameleon, toen ze uit hun ruimteschip stapten en rondkeken op Mobius.

'Ik ook niet, Dave. Heel veel, maar niet dit.'

De lucht was zo vies dat het een bruine waas had. De grond was hard en zat vol met dunne scheuren. Voor hen lag een kleine stad. Matt, de bij, kwam het ruimteschip uitlopen met een klein apparaat.

'Nog steeds een zwak signaal voor de scan van levensvormen,' deelde Matt mee aan de anderen.

'Misschien dat het verandert als we in die stad zijn. Met z'n achten liepen ze naar de stad toe. Bij de ingang floot de kameleon.

'Deze stad is al sinds eeuwen niet meer onderhouden.'

'Volgens mij is Mobius al heel lang niet meer bezocht,' zei de eend.

'Wat Nolan zegt,' zei Shane, de egel, met de woorden van de groene eend instemmend. Ze liepen de stad in. De meeste gebouwen waren ingestort en konden met gemak ruïnes genoemd worden.

'Krijg je al een sterker signaal?' vroeg de vliegende eekhoorn aan Matt.

'Nee... ja! Warempel! Goed dat je me er op wees, Corey. Het komt van dat kasteel daar.'

Matt wees maar een kasteel dat heel, heel vroeger de glorie van de stad was geweest, maar dat er nu zo vervallen bij lag als de andere gebouwen. Ze renden naar het gebouw en stapten naar binnen. De onderverdieping stond nog helemaal overeind. Ze liepen gang na gang, deur na deur. Matt begon bijna alle hoop te verliezen, toen plotseling het apparaat dat hij in zijn hand had, ging piepen.

'Jongens... we hebben beet...'

Ze keken elkaar vreemd aan. Ze stonden namelijk in een gang.

'Wacht,' zei Corey, de vliegende eekhoorn. 'Misschien is het een geheime gang?'

Iedereen keek meteen of ze iets konden ontdekken dat leek op een geheime gang.

'Jongens,' zei Nathan, de mierenegel. 'Ik denk dat ik het heb gevonden.'

Hij stond bij een lamp die aan de muur hing. Op de lamp was een klein knopje te zien.

'Da 's de aan-uit knop, sukkel,' zei Dave.

'Nee, genie van niks... De lichtknop zit altijd aan het begin van elke gang.' Met die woorden drukte hij het knopje in. Een luik in de vloer schoot omhoog.

'Sweet,' zei Shane.

'Goed denkwerk,' complimenteerde Matt.

Nolan trok het luik omhoog en staarde in een donker gat.

'Iemand een zaklantaarn bij zich?' vroeg de eend.

'Dit apparaat heeft er één... ik ga voor,' zei Matt, terwijl hij het donkere gat verlichte, een trap zag en naar beneden klauterde. Het was geen lange trap... ongeveer vijf meter lang. Toen iedereen beneden stond zei Matt:

'Ik heb hier een lichtknop.'

Hij drukte het in. Het moment dat het licht aanging, vielen de monden van de acht open van verbazing. Ze stonden in een grote ruimte. Tegen de wanden waren twintig capsules te zien met personen erin die veel leken op hen. De vloeistof die erinzat, leek heel dun en was groen gekleurd.

'Wow... Wie zouden dit zijn?' vroeg Shane aan de rest.

'Prototypes voor de nieuwe robots,' suggereerde Corey.

'Nah... Er waren geen robots aanwezig... Ik zit te denken aan de grootste vijanden van onze vijand,' zei Sean, terwijl hij naar een blauwe egel stond te kijken.

'Hoe kom je daar nu weer bij?' vroeg Dave nieuwsgierig, terwijl hij naar een wezel keek die veel gelijkenis vertoonde met hem.

'Ik heb geen zekerheid. Ik denk dat hij ze wilde bewaren als trofeeën van zijn overwinning over deze planeet,' zei Sean.

'Zouden ze nog leven als we ze eruit halen?' vroeg Nolan met glimmende oogjes van nieuwsgierigheid.

'Hint! Hint!' riep Nathan lachend.

De anderen lachten mee.

'Het zou een idee zijn,' zei Sean. 'Laten we beginnen met deze egel hier. Lijkt me een interessante.'

Sean duidde op een blauwe egel. Iedereen kwam op de capsule aflopen die Sean bedoelde.

'Hoe krijgen we dat ding open?' vroeg Shane.

'Hier is een knop,' zei Matt, terwijl hij het indrukte. In de capsule opende zich een klein gat onderin, waar al de vloeistof in verdween. Vervolgens klonk er een klik en kwam het glas van de capsule ietsje naar voren zetten. Daarna schoof het langzaam naar boven. Toen de capsule helemaal open was, keken de acht vrienden nieuwsgierig toe wat er zou gebeuren. Er gebeurde niks.

'Volgens mij...'

Nick onderbrak zijn zin. De egel opende zijn ogen. Ze keken allemaal afwachtend toe wat de egel zou doen. Hij keek rond, zag de acht en opende zei:

'Wie-wie zijn jullie?'

'Wij zijn van een andere planeet. Weet je hoe je hier bent belandt?' vroeg Sean.

'B-ben jij dat, Tails? Waar is je tweede staart?'

De 8 keken vreemd op. Toen hun oog viel op de capsule naast die van de blauwe egel zagen ze wat hij bedoelde. Een vos die heel veel leek op Sean zat in de capsule naast hem. En ja... hij had twee staarten.

'Nee... Ik ben Sean... Sean Daly. Ik denk dat dit je vriend is,' zei Sean, terwijl hij op de capsule wees. De egel keek naast hem en zag de vos die hij Tails had genoemd.

'Hoe...' Hij keek de kamer rond en zag de andere 18 capsules. Een verre blik in de ogen van de egel verscheen... alsof hij diep in zijn geheugen aan het graven was.

'Eggman... waar is Eggman?'

Die naam hadden de 8 wel vaker gehoord. Het scheen de officiële naam te zijn van hun vijand.

'Nie hier,' zei Dave wantrouwend. 'Hoezo?'

De egel negeerde zijn vraag en zei:

'Wat is het jaar?'

'7034,' antwoordden ze allemaal.

'WAT! 7034! Maar...'

'Wat is er mis.'

De egel dacht hard na en vroeg:

'Hoe kennen jullie Eggman?'

'Hij heeft duizenden planeten veroverd met zijn robots en is nog steeds bezig. Hij schijnt een robot te zijn.'

'Nee,' zei de egel. 'Dat kan niet.'

Hij liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen zakken en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik... nee...! Eggman...'

De acht keken elkaar vreemd aan en Nathan zei:

'Voel je je goed?'

'Nee... helemaal niet.'

Dave werd ongeduldig.

'Kun je ons m'schien vertell'n wie die Eggman voor je is?'

'Eggman... is mijn aartsvijand. Was! De laatste keer dat ik mijn ogen open had, was het 3240.' Hij trok een gezicht alsof hij zich iets ergs herinnerde. 'Hoe is deze planeet eraan toe?'

'Kan niet slechter. Helemaal vervuild... De enige levensvormen zijn jij en deze andere 19 personen. We zitten nu onder de enige stad die er op deze planeet bestaat.'

Dit was teveel voor de egel. Hij probeerde te steunen tegen de wand, maar zakte neer. De acht keken naar de egel die zojuist op de grond was gevallen. Matt liep naar hem toe en voelde aan zijn pols.

'Hij leeft nog. We brengen hem naar ons schip en laten dit voorlopig zo. Ik wil eerst meer weten van deze egel.'


End file.
